


Love and Life

by via_ostiense



Series: ILIAD = SO GAY Drabbles [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-09
Updated: 2004-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Patroclus had been alive, this had never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Life

When Patroclus had been alive, this had never happened, Achilles thought grimly. The urge for love, the urge for life, had been released with his beloved companion. He unbuckled his armour and stripped off the thin tunic beneath it. He rolled Hector's unresisting corpse, its armour torn off in the brutal ride around Troy, facedown onto his bed. His lust, already excited from battle, rose at the sight of his hated enemy lying defenseless before him. Patroclus was gone now, and rather than take his pleasure with a slave, he preferred this. He thrust his cock, stiff and wet, deep within Hector's body and winced at the sensation of tight, cold flesh surrounding him. Patroclus had always been warm, laughing, and then breathless when Achilles penetrated him. It was good that this be as different as possible, he thought, slowly moving in and out. Hector lay unresisting; Patroclus had writhed and run his hands all over Achilles' body, tracing his scars, pulling their hips closer together. He remembered Patroclus, twining their legs together, licking the line of his jaw, gasping when he came, and the memory of his face, intense and loving, made Achilles come. He cried out and collapsed on top of Hector. The planes of the body below him felt all wrong, too tall, too narrow, too thin. This was nothing like making love to Patroclus, and he wept.


End file.
